1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal generating circuits that generate predetermined output signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2013/065254 discloses a circuit that includes a modulation unit that generates a modulation signal by modulating an oscillation signal with a control signal.